


On One's Knees

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft realizes he wants to marry Greg.  But in a folly attempt to keep Greg from realizing his plans, Greg becomes convinced Mycroft is going to break up with him.  Angst, fluff, and sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One's Knees

Mycroft was in the middle of a meeting when he first realized he wanted to propose to Greg.  It was rather inconvenient as he was supposed to be briefing members of the Egyptian government of the recent talks he'd had with a very powerful Shah. However, instead of speaking on the progress in the trade negotiations, he opened his mouth in a startled silence that lasted nearly ten seconds, an eternity of embarrassment for a Holmes. That afternoon he left work early to stop by a ring shop.  After picking out the perfect ring and getting the order in to have it made, Mycroft headed home.  He was fidgety and anxious.  Three years of living together had taught Greg how to read people exceedingly well.  Of late, Mycroft couldn't even hide a headache from the man.

 

A short car ride and some desperate googling on his phone later, Mycroft had a plan.  He was going to do everything in his power to throw Greg off the scent of the fact he planned to propose.  Anthea watched him and frowned.

 

"Sir, you do realize that is a plot from countless situational comedies and romantic comedy films." She looked at him, almost disgusted.

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "I am fully aware.  However, I do not plan on taking it as far as they do in the shows and films. I would rather him have a day of wondering if we're fighting than have him know I'm proposing."

 

"I don't understand why you care so much that it's a surprise." She sighed.

 

"Because," Mycroft shook his head, "I love him so much.  It too me so much by surprise to realize I want to marry him.  It was the best surprise I think I've ever had.  I want him to feel that."

 

Anthea frowned as she watched her boss. "Sir, it never ceases to amaze me how much you've changed. And all for the better, I think."

 

With a small smile Mycroft slipped out of the car as it stopped at his and Greg's townhouse. Calmly, Mycroft made his way up the half flight of stairs and slipped through the front door, dropping his case and umbrella in his study.

 

"Darling, is that you?" Greg jogged downstairs from their bedroom, already changed into house clothes.  He smiled and pulled Mycroft close, kissing him softly.  "You were home later than you said you'd be."

 

"Apologies.  Meetings went late." Mycroft grinned and kissed Greg again. "If you'll excuse me I'll go and change."

 

Mycroft slipped upstairs and pulled on his satin pajamas.  He'd never been one for wearing pajamas except when sleeping, but Greg was a fan of comfort. And, moreover, the loose fitting house clothes better allowed for easy removal due to impromptu sex. Mycroft shook his head, refocusing on the task at hand.  He needed to not let Greg see how happy he was. If anything, Greg should worry.  Steeling his face, Mycroft returned downstairs. 

 

"Have you made dinner, Gregory?" he smoothed his silk sleep shirt.

 

Greg frowned. "It's your night, love."

 

Mycroft sighed and crossed his arms. "Perhaps but I was late from work.  It's not fair to expect me to work late _and_ cook dinner."

 

"I did that last week.  We have a schedule for a reason.  You said you refused to eat takeout every night." Greg looked worried, laying his arm on Mycroft's arm. "Are you okay? Did something happen at work?"

 

Mycroft shrugged the hand off. "It was fine.  Let's just order takeout, okay?"

 

"Oh…okay." Greg pulled out his phone and ordered their favorite dishes from the Chinese restaurant they usually only ordered from on weekends.

 

Mycroft smiled a little as he turned away from Greg, flopping down on the sofa and picking up the book he'd been working on of late.

 

Greg came to sit next to him. "How was work?"

 

"Fine." Mycroft kept reading.

 

Greg sighed. "I had a bit of an interesting case today."

 

"Mmm" Mycroft nodded absently, trying to look like he was focused on reading.

 

"Darling, are you going to talk to me at all tonight?" Greg huffed.

 

Mycroft raised his eyes for just a moment. "Gregory, I had a long day at work and I really do wish to finish this book sometime this month."

 

Greg nodded slowly and scooted to the opposite side of the sofa. "Yeah. Okay."

 

Mycroft smiled a little behind his book. It seemed his plan was going well.

 

The rest of the evening went much the same.  Mycroft continued to push Greg away and Greg continued to watch him do so, sadly. The only time that things became normal was at bedtime when Mycroft wrapped himself around Greg like he always did and fell asleep.  Greg sighed, unable to sleep and watched his partner.  Since the vote had passed to legalized gay marriage in England he'd had such hopes.  They'd talked before about the idea of civil partnerships but both men found them mildly offensive and decided that if they weren't allowed to marry, then they were content as they were. But now? Now Greg was absolutely terrified that Mycroft had changed his mind.

 

By the next morning Greg was frazzled and sleep deprived. Mycroft frowned a little when he woke up.

 

"Did you sleep okay, my dear?" Mycroft frowned.

 

Greg nodded and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. "Yeah.  Fine. Just had a little trouble getting to sleep."

 

Mycroft nodded, suddenly worried. He picked up his mobile to look at the time but instead noticed the date.  "Happy Valentines day, Gregory." he said as he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

 

Greg was already in the shower and paused.  "You forgot it was today until you looked at your phone, didn't you."

 

Mycroft chuckled in an attempt to seem lighthearted. "Yes. I'm a bit hopeless, I know. I'll make us a nice dinner tonight. How's that sound?"

 

"Don't bother.  Some of the lads are going out drinking since they don't have anyone to spend the evening with.  I think I'm gonna go with them." Greg grabbed a towel and stormed out of the shower. "Shower's all yours."

 

Mycroft was in a stunned silence as he stepped into the shower and slowly went about showering. By the time he got out and toweled off Greg had left for the day.  While Greg always got dressed long before Mycroft, he always stayed around so they could have breakfast together.  With a sigh Mycroft realized he'd cocked things up. In three and a half years of being together Mycroft had never once been cold and dismissive with Greg.  It was one of their agreements early on. Greg would never patronize Mycroft and treat him like a rebellious PC, something he was apt to do to anyone when he was frustrated, and Mycroft would never be the so called "Ice Man" around Greg. But then he'd gone and done just that.  Exactly what he'd promised Greg he'd never do in a futile attempt to hide the fact he planned to propose. 

 

A half hour later as he left the town house and slipped into the car, Mycroft was greeted my Anthea's frown.

 

"Sir, I told you so." she shook her head.

 

Mycroft leaned forward and dropped his head in his hands. "I know you did. I know.  I should have listened."

 

"All hope isn't lost, at least."

 

Mycroft lifted his face a little to look at her. "It's not?"

 

"No.  I've cancelled the one meeting you had today and informed everyone that you're dealing with a family emergency so they are not expecting you in the office today. You need to spend the day making this right." She shook her head.  Since Mycroft and Greg had gotten together it had often fallen on Anthea to fix things when her boss cocked them up.  Relationships weren't Mycroft's strong suits.  Casual sex and dinner, yes.  Relationships, no.

 

"How?" he sighed and sat up, pulling himself together.

 

"Decorate the house for the holiday. Make a nice dinner.  Buy wine.  Send him flowers at work.  And then as soon as he gets home apologize and tell him why you were acting that way."

 

"But that would involve-"

 

"Proposing, I know. You need to accept you can't have the grand proposal you wanted.  But you're going to get to keep Greg."

 

Mycroft nodded. "Okay. That is what's most important.  I have to keep him."

 

Mycroft spent the rest of the day preparing.  He bought new absurdly high thread count sheets for their bed, candles, a table cloth, and three dozen roses.  He had a fourth dozen roses sent to Greg's office with a written apology attached.  Then he went home to cook Greg's favorite meal: boeuf bourguignon. While that cooked for hours, Mycroft had gone upstairs to shower, shave, and dress in his most casual suit that Greg was fond of.  It was so lightweight and had so few layers that Greg always commented it was like seeing Mycroft almost naked.  At half four Mycroft picked up the phone to call Greg and make sure he would be home soon. 

 

Greg, however, was already at a bar and in a wretched mood.  He'd had paperwork and leg work to do all day and so the flowers that were currently sitting in his office were never seen.  In fact he hadn't been back to the office all day.  By four he was exhausted and depressed and had taken off early to have a pint.  One pint became two, two became three, and by half four he was well drunk. Greg answered his mobile as he finished off God knows which number pint.

 

"Whazzit want?" he slurred into the speaker.

 

Mycroft frowned. "Gregory? Are you intoxicated?"

 

"Yeah…I'm drunk. S'only 'cause you don love me nemore." Greg swayed on his bar stool.

 

"That is hardly the truth.  Did you get the flowers I sent?"

 

"No fuckin flowers." Greg paid his tab and was struggling into his coat.

 

Mycroft sighed. "Bugger all.  Gregory, come home at once.  I need to talk to you.  Please, my dear."

 

"Fine. Bu only 'cause I wan give you piece a my mind." Greg stumbled out onto the street and hailed a cab, hanging up on Mycroft and giving the driver his address.

 

Ten minutes later Greg stumbled into the town house to be greeted by a romantic setting and a visibly anxious Mycroft. 

 

Mycroft rushed over and caught Greg's arm. "My God Gregory, are you okay? How much have you had to drink?"

 

Greg shrugged him off. "Nuff to deal with you dumin me."

 

"Dum…Gregory Lestrade is that what you thought I was going to do?" Mycroft almost shouted.

 

Greg scoffed. "Yeah.  Isn it?"

 

Mycroft lifted Greg's chin. "Gregory, I was going to propose. I wanted you to not suspect so I was cold.  But all this, Gregory I want to marry you."

 

Greg's face lit up. "You…me?"

 

Mycroft nodded. "Yes. But I'm not going to do it right now.  You're drunk.  Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in bed.  We can talk in the morning."

 

"Buh work." Greg stumbled as Mycroft ushered him upstairs and into the bathroom.

 

"We can take a day off.  After all, I highly doubt you're going to be functional tomorrow."

 

Greg nodded and let Mycroft change his clothes.  His eyes were damp with tears. "You don wan break up?"

 

Mycroft smiled at him. "No.  I love you.  My god I love you so much I cannot stand it.  I want to marry you."

 

Greg smiled and giggled as he let Mycroft push him into the bed. "You wan marry me."

 

Mycroft nodded and slipped into the bed next to him.  "Yes I do.  Go to sleep baby and try to get up if you need to throw up."

 

Greg nodded and was asleep almost instantly, still smiling. Mycroft didn't sleep at first but was happy to just hold Greg until he drifted off. In the morning Mycroft woke to the sound of Greg moaning. 

 

"Oh God am I dead?" Greg sat up a little and groaned as his head swam.

 

Mycroft chuckled and pressed a cold hand to Greg's forehead. "My poor darling.  Do you even remember anything from last night?"

 

"I remember you saying you want to marry me." Greg grinned.

 

Mycroft mirrored Greg's smile and nodded. "Good.  I was hoping you'd remember that. Come on let's get you breakfast and coffee so you feel good enough that I can propose."

 

Greg smiled. "I can't believe it.  Why in the world were you such a twat? You treated me like you do your employees. In three years that was the first time I felt like you might not actually love me."

 

"Of course I love you. I just wanted you to be surprised when I proposed." Mycroft blushed.

 

"You're such an idiot.  I don't care how you propose.  I just care that it happens.  Never scare me like that again, okay?"

 

"Okay.  Now lets get you some food and a toothbrush so I can kiss you." Mycroft stood up and held his hands out to help Greg up. 

 

Slowly and with a lot of help, brushed his teeth, washed his face, got a glass of water and a cup of coffee down, and found himself sitting in the kitchen with Mycroft eating reheated boeuf bourguignon from the night before. 

 

"I can't believe you did all this, Mycroft." He waved about to the slightly wilted splendor with his fork. 

 

Mycroft shrugged. "I wanted it to be special.  This was my way of doing it."

 

Greg finished off his plate and scooted away from the table a little. "Then make it special now."

 

Mycroft grinned and lifted a small box on the table to open it and reveal the ring he'd gotten.  The one he specially picked out didn't have time to come, so he'd just purchased a simple silver band.  It was generic but it was something to have when he proposed. With a smile, Mycroft got on one knee in front of Greg and took both of his hands.

 

"Gregory, you are the light of my life.  The thought of not waking up next to you is entirely abhorrent to me. One of the happiest moments of my life was just two days ago when, as I sat in a boring meeting, I realized I want to marry you.  I want to make you my own.  So please, even thought I'm a twat and actually rather dumb for a genius, will you marry me?"

 

Greg chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mycroft slowly, lingering for a moment before sitting up again. "Yes.  God yes.  It's all I want."

 

Mycroft smiled and slipped the ring onto Greg's finger and kissed it when it was settled. "I love you Greg."

 

"I love you too Mycroft. You've made me so happy. I don't know what to say or do." he smiled and sniffed a little, feeling overcome with emotion about the thought of getting to spend forever with Mycroft. 

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and stood, pulling Greg to his feet as well and backing him up until his bum hit the edge of the kitchen counter. "I think I know something you can do."

 

Greg chuckled wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist. "I think I like this idea. Goodness knows you just got on one knee.  The least I can do is get on both."

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Good lord, love, that is frightfully cheesy."

 

Greg winked and moved so he was pressing Mycroft against the counter. "I know.  But you're still getting hard." he slipped a hand down to cup Mycroft through his trousers. 

 

Mycroft groaned softly. "Yes, well you're engaged to me. I can't help finding it erotic."

 

"Nor can I. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." he undid Mycroft's trousers, slipping a hand in and stroking him slowly.

 

"Oh God, Greg. I adore you." he dropped his head to Greg's shoulder and kissed Greg's neck softly.

 

Greg sighed and pushed at Mycroft's trousers and pants. "Take your shirt off, love. I'm not sure how much I can wait with the feeling of this ring on my finger."

 

Mycroft whimpered and undid his shirt, tossing it aside.  He then tugged off Greg's shirt and latched his mouth on to Greg's collarbone, nipping and sucking a mark to the skin there. He then lifted his head to kiss Greg slowly and thoroughly, tongue languidly exploring Greg's mouth as Greg's tongue slid and pressed against his own.

 

Greg groaned and pulled Mycroft's trousers and pants off, dropping them on the counter. He dropped to his knees and grinned up at Mycroft. "I can see the perk of getting on one's knees for an engagement."

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Good lord man you're going to kill me if you keep looking at me that way."

 

Greg chuckled and kissed Mycroft's thigh. "No I won't.  But you'll certainly have to focus more for this to last."

 

Mycroft smiled and slipped his fingers through Greg's hair. "I think you can forgive me for not lasting long when my fiancé is on his knees in our kitchen."

 

"Won't know 'till we try, I suppose." With that Greg licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of Mycroft's erection.  He smiled at Mycroft's moan and took as much of him as he could into his mouth, bobbing a little and using his hand at the base so all of Mycroft was stimulated. 

 

Mycroft let out a choked moan and leaned heavier against the counter.  He gripped Greg's hair tight and squeezed his eyes shut. "Holy hell, Greg. Your mouth is perfect."

 

Greg chuckled in the back of his throat and rolled his tongue against the head of Mycroft's cock as he bobbed and sucked.

 

"Oh…oh shit Greg do that again." Mycroft's knees shook as he panted and his skin began to feel hot and sweaty.

 

Greg popped off of him with a smack. "Have I mentioned recently how much I love it when you swear?"

 

"You're hear and damned lot more swearing if you don't get back to it." Mycroft panted. 

 

Greg panted and took Mycroft's cock back in his mouth, bobbing much faster this time and hollowing his cheeks.

 

Mycroft gasped. "Fucking hell, Greg.  I'm already so close.  Please don't stop I cannot handle teasing right now."

 

Greg hummed and reached a hand between Mycroft's legs to gently trace around his entrance as Greg sped his motions on Mycroft's erection.  Mycroft gasped and held Greg's hair almost painfully tight as he came, mouth open in a silent shout of passion. As he came down he moaned loudly.  Greg sucked and licked him clean, catching him right as his knees gave out. 

 

"Oh God.  Oh God love." Mycroft leaned against Greg , warm and sweaty, and panted.

 

Greg smoothed his hand up and down Mycroft's back. "Good?"

 

"Perfect." Mycroft smiled and pulled Greg close, kissing him slowly and deeply as he leaned back until Greg was on top of him. "Now, how do you want me to make you come?"

 

Greg groaned and kissed Mycroft again, rolling his hips against Mycroft's thigh in an attempt to gain friction. "This. This is good.  I just want to kiss you."

 

Mycroft nodded and pulled Greg close again, running his fingers over the engagement band on Greg's left ring finger before gripping Greg's hip and pulling him closer. 

 

Greg moaned loudly into Mycroft's mouth and sped his hips, properly rutting against Mycroft's leg now. He nipped Mycroft's lip and gasped as he came suddenly, moisture spreading between them. "Fuck…sorry."

 

"Don't you dare apologize.  Do you know how sexy it is that you find giving me oral stimulation arousing? I love it." Mycroft smoothed his hand up and down Greg's back. "Besides.  We have a lifetime for slow fucks."

 

"A lifetime for slow fucks. That might be the best sentence I've ever heard." Greg giggled, eyes drooping.

 

Mycroft smiled and pressed Greg's short hair off of his forehead. "I love you."

 

Greg smiled broadly and cupped Mycroft's cheek, the cold metal of the engagement ring noticeable by both of them. "I love you too. It might have been a few hours late due to me, but this has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

 

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
